


Sick Day

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Ishimondo Challenge, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2021, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Taka, Sickfic, sick, sick au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Taka wakes up sick and Mondo isn't going to let him go to class.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1

Kiyotaka woke up to his body aching and his head feeling stopped up. He blinked tiredly as he wiped at his watering eyes, only to then sneeze, causing his head to throb at the sudden movement. He let out a groan but got up and dressed for class.

His movements were slow and sluggish, as he made it to the door and started to make his way to the cafe to get something to eat, once there he got a tray of food and sat at his usual table with Chihiro and Mondo, but the biker wasn't there at the moment since he was always sleeping in a bit.

Kiyotaka yawned as he ate, catching Chihiro's attention. "Taka? You don't look so good, are you sick?"

This got the noir haired teen's attention, causing him to stiffen his posture a bit, "I-I'm fine Chihiro!"

However his words sounded like a croak and that it hurt to talk, Chihiro frowned and stood, she placed her hand on the obviously ill teen's forehead and frowned, "You're burning up, you need to go to the nurse."

"I'll be fine, I shouldn't miss class over something like this."

Chihiro frowned, "No, you're sick and you could get worse if you try and go to class!"

"But-"

He was cut off when Mondo sat down next to them, "Mornin'," he said with a yawn.

"Mondo, Taka has a fever and refuses to go to the nurse!"

This seemed to wake up the teen more than when he sat down, "What?"

He immediately turned to look at his best friend and saw that Taka was red-faced. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he was about to collapse. Mondo even placed his hand on Taka's forehead, which the teen seemed to lean into, but he was burning up. "Taka what are ya thinkin'? Ya need to get back to bed!"

"I can't miss class."

Mondo let out an annoyed sigh, "Chi' can take notes, besides yer like already ahead of the class, you need to rest!"

Taka slowly blinked, "But I-."

"But nothin'!"

Mondo stood and picked up the sick teen, this made Taka a bit more alert, "Bro what? Put me down!"

"Yer goin' back to bed!"

He turned to look at the programmer and said, "Tell the teachers we won't be there, I'll stay with him to make sure he doesn't do somethin' stupid. Can ya also tell the nurse to come to see him?"

Chihiro nodded and watched as Mondo carried a squirming Taka away.

Mondo got to Taka's room and opened the door with the spare key that the red-eyed teen gave him. Taka squirmed in his arms till he was sat on his bed, "Ya need to rest!"

"I'm fine!"

"You sure as hell don't look it, the nurse should be here soon to give ya a check-up but ya can't be difficult. Besides, if you did go to class with a fever, you could get everyone else sick, and then they'd have to miss class too."

That seemed to quiet the Moral Compass, but he still pouted.

Mondo grabbed some of Taka's sleepwear and tossed it at him, "Change, ya need to get comfy."

Taka sighed, he was feeling more tired and didn't feel like fighting as his limbs felt like jelly, and his head was throbbing.

The nurse came in a few minutes later and after doing the check-up she concluded that Taka had the flu and was sent for bed rest for the day and said how she'd be back tomorrow to see if he can attend class.

Mondo thanked her and shut the door, Taka laid in bed, his eyes hooded as he looked like he was about to pass out, he let out a sigh, "Well you should head to class then..."

"No way, knowing you as soon as I leave you'll probably get up to try and study, I'm stayin' with ya till yer good as new."

Taka blinked, "I don't want you to miss class because of me!"

"I'd do anything for ya bro, besides think of this as a break."

The other teen's friend only to suddenly feel overcome by a sudden chill. Mondo saw this and went right for the closet and pulled out the few extra blankets Taka had and quickly laid them on top of him, it was better but he was still cold.

Mondo frowned till he got an idea, he toed off his shoes and raised the blankets up and bit and slid under them, "B-bro?! What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help ya keep warm."

Taka's face flushed a bit but didn't say anything as Mondo's body right next to his was indeed warm. His eyes grew heavy and after Mondo wrapped his arm around his shoulders and brought him to his chests, he was out like a light."


End file.
